


【现代AU/Obikin/AO】荆棘蔷薇

by Andith



Category: Obikin - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andith/pseuds/Andith
Summary: 现代AU。人体画家Anakin x 诗人Obiwan。第三章有强暴车注意避让。





	1. Chapter 1

【一】  
诗人与画家的邂逅是个美丽的意外，某种程度上来说也算是人为的巧合。

谁能想到只是坐在咖啡店窗边喝着美式就能遇到一个如此合眼缘的人？

艳阳、咖啡、花草和画笔，这对画家来说是个足够闲适的午后。但他依旧双眉紧蹙，死死盯着微黄的速写纸。

画家的手非常敏感，即使是最昂贵的纸张在他眼中也和莎草无异。他渴望更细腻的画纸承载自己的画作——比细沙更细比流水更滑的画纸。

指腹摩挲，在那样的画纸上游走，落下浅浅的体温。没有一丝空隙，水落在上面也只会凝成一团晶莹......他渴望在其上描绘世界。

画纸、画纸、画纸......

冰冷的画笔在画家修长的指尖旋转，他的脑中一直盘旋着这个词。

诗人便在这时闯入他的视线。

 

 

诗人是个比他年长许多的男人。岁月在他脸上刻下永久的印痕，却为他的沉稳增加了几分重量。

他的头发是浅金色的，他的眼睛是灰蓝色的，他的嘴唇是深红色的。

诗人穿了一件齐膝的咖啡色风衣，和画家手中温热的美式隐隐呼应。他立在街角，左右张望，眼中闪着迷离的光晕。

画纸、画纸、风衣、金发、眼睛——肌肤。

画家猛地站起来。他的动作幅度太大，桌上的美式被他撞翻。深色的咖啡撒成一滩，在透明的有机玻璃上绘出独特的喷射状图案。

没有理会滴落在裤子上的液体，画家在周围人错愕的眼光中撞翻自己的椅子跌跌撞撞推门冲了出去。秋日的风总比人们想的大，脚下的落叶发出急促的“嚓”声，他撩开被吹得遮住眉眼的头发，把画家的身形锁在眼眸中。

路灯变成绿色，诗人前脚迈出。

“我想在你的身上作画！”画家拽住的大衣领得诗人一个踉跄，他回望的眼中溢满惊诧。

画家看见诗人笑了笑，上扬的眼角就像是午后轻抚水面的微风，他说：“好。”

 

 

“我还不知道你的名字。”画家带着诗人来到自己的画室，四周墙壁以米白为底色，不像其他的，这个画室墙上一副作品也没有，角落摆放画具的架子被擦得一尘不染，房间中间安置着一把木质黑椅，除此之外别无他物，空旷简洁。

“Obi-wan Kenobi.”诗人仰头四处打量，手指在墙壁上蹭了蹭。

“Anakin Skywalker.”画家在架子前挑挑拣拣，“你可以坐在椅子上”他手随意一指，又埋头继续挑选，整个人都漫出跃跃欲试的气息。

“我没看见你的作品。”Obi-wan靠着椅背，翘起右腿。

终于找到几只称心画笔的Anakin开心地喊了句“yes”，带着器具走到Obi-wan身边：“我在找寻新的开始。都清理掉了。”

“我也是。”

“你是做什么的？”Anakin拆开调色盘，晕开颜料，抬起的眼眸纯粹又清亮，“我需要你把上衣脱了。”

“我是个诗人。”Obi-wan取下围巾，柔软的编织物蹭过他后颈的肌肤，微微泛红，卡其色的大衣从肩上褪落搭在椅子上，他解开内衬的纽扣露出白嫩的背肌与胸膛。

“看来我得买个衣架。”Anakin面对Obi-wan的后背，指尖微动感受身前的光滑，这确是他所渴求的，“你太棒了。”

“所以我们什么时候开始？”Obi-wan偏头看见Anakin盯着自己的背一脸如获至宝，忍不住调笑道：“大画家？”

“我会在你身上绘出前所未有的杰作。”Anakin的神色甚至带上了点疯狂，“甚至开创新的纪元。”

“你想开创一个新的画派。”

回应他的是落在背心的笔触，沾染了湿滑的颜料，顺着背部肌肉的脉络游走，鲜少被自己之外的人触碰的肌肤不受控制地缩了缩。

“别动。”

“我尽量。”Obi-wan深吸一口气，绷紧自己的背部。

Anakin停下笔，拍拍Obi-wan的肩：“这样不行。没人碰过你的背？”

“没人会在大街上随随便便脱光上衣。”

“我会先让你习惯。”Anakin放下笔，手掌贴住Obi-wan的脊背，感受到身前的人抖了一下，“然后我们再开始。”

Obi-wan的背是平滑的，再挑剔的触觉也无法对这张画纸说半分不好，Anakin食指的第二指节从他左肩滑下，又顺着脊椎攀上脖颈越过肩头，掌心握住后颈摩蹭到前胸，Anakin被衣料包裹着的上体贴紧Obi-wan裸露的身后，左手从腰间探出到达腹部，在上面一圈又一圈练习画圆。

“你喜欢谁的画？”Anakin笑了笑，挑起话题转移从刚才起就身体僵硬人的注意力。

Obi-wan克制住推开Anakin的冲动，他几乎，不，已经被Anakin圈在了怀里，舔舔嘴唇道：“法布里蒂乌斯。”

Anakin右手从他胸下滑过：“金翅雀？”

“the Sentry.”Obi-wan掐住自己的手臂，咽下刚才差点发出的呻吟。

“你还好吗？”Anakin手上的动作顿了顿，“我不是有意的。”

“我相信你对男人的乳头没兴趣。”Obi-wan长出口气，“好了吗？”

往后退了退，Anakin松开Obi-wan：“我们可以试试。”重新拿起画笔，他挑了最细的一支，试探性地点上Obi-wan的后腰：“就这样，很好。”

Anakin注意到Obi-wan的耳尖红得几乎要滴血，忍不住轻笑：“你会习惯的，事先声明，这只是工作，于私人情欲无关。”

“怎么？担心我迷上你吗？”Obi-wan翻了个白眼，好像皮肤泛红的人不是他一样，“别担心，我对你毫无那方面的兴趣。”

Anakin头也不抬，他正在Obi-wan身上勾勒水仙，纯洁的无瑕的，宛如创始之初光辉的——就像Obi-wan。笔尖一顿，他握住笔杆的手指紧了紧：“你为什么答应我？”

“我认得你。”Obi-wan的视线从窗外飘落，正好有片树叶与他作伴，“记得你那幅登上艺术杂志的《Dark Side》吗？”

“你是我的粉丝？”

“算是吧。”Obi-wan扭头笑道，“你画得很好，是什么让你停下了画笔？”

“我从没停过。”Anakin勾勒出花瓣，它们在Obi-wan的肩胛骨上扎根，“只是不再发表......其实我听说过你，文坛的常青藤，从13岁师从Qui-Gon开始一直到37的现在，只要是发表的诗集都会立刻被抢购一空。”

“那还真是让人受宠若惊。你这已经不限于听说的程度了，应该说，你是我的粉丝吗Mr.Skywalker？”

“我不是，但我有个朋友爱你爱得发疯。”Anakin换上粗一些的画笔，“耳濡目染。她还常给我抱怨你从不刊登自己的照片。”

“文字比容貌更加动人。”

“你低估自己了。”Anakin放下画笔，站远些看了看，深深叹了口气。

愣了愣，Obi-wan轻轻笑起来，背对着Anakin道：“怎么了？”

“形态很完美。”Anakin再次走进，手指摩擦Obi-wan背上的花朵，“但少了点什么。”

Anakin烦躁地捋了把头发：“这些花没有神采。”他双手环在胸前，食指不断点着自己的手臂，“该死的，又是这样。为什么我画不出来？！”

“冷静点Anakin。”Obi-wan转过身来，“也许只是你不适应在别人背上作画。”

“不，不是。”Anakin蹲下来捂住额头，“我曾以为是画纸不够好的缘故。不是的，是我自己的问题。我画不出来了。我只能像那些照相机一样写实，画的东西毫无意义。”他看着自己的双手，“我不知道我丢失了什么。”

Obi-wan双手握住Anakin的肩，“我看过你的画作，我想让你的才能重新被世人所见，所以我答应你。你是个特别的孩子Anakin，你的才能无人可敌，我相信你能找到自己丢失的东西，能开创一个新的画派。我会陪着你。”

Anakin的嘴唇颤了颤，他笑着握住Obi-wan放在自己左肩的手：“那我恐怕你得多往这边跑几趟了。”

“只要你不会大半夜打电话骚扰我，任何时候Anakin。”


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan清楚地记得这是第4次踏上通往画室的路，手上提着的袋子里有自己的柠檬茶还有热可可，Anakin的热可可。不过三天而已，在Anakin画画期间，他唯一能动的一张嘴已经和Anakin把生活中的话题都聊得差不多了，从喜欢什么类型的电影到今天晚上去吃什么，除了一堆关于Anakin Skywalker的吃喝玩乐偏好情报外，只有一身快被洗脱皮的肌肤能算作这几天的收获。

“Anakin？”Obi-wan敲了敲画室的门，没有人应，“好极了。”他掏出一把钥匙，一百八十度转身面对另一扇门，插进钥匙孔，右转，开门关门一气呵成。

“Anakin？”他将买来的饮品放在客厅的桌子上，经车熟路地打开卧室的门，不出所料看见在床上昏睡着的Anakin，被子被他踢到了地上，床头还放着练习用的速写本。

走上前去试图叫醒床上人事不省的人，Obi-wan用力摇晃他的肩：“醒醒Anakin。我可不记得自己有答应当你的闹——Anakin！！！”

早就习惯了Anakin的肢体接触，被突如其来的拉力扯到床上的人尽力推开企图把自己变成抱枕的人，结果对方却越靠越近，该死的，一个天天起居室画室两点一线的人力气怎么会这么大？

“嗯......”挣扎的动静终于有了点用处，Anakin迷糊地眨了眨眼，不确定地开口道：“Obi-wan？”

“早上好Anakin。”Obi-wan的眼角抽了下，他一把推开还赖在自己身上的人，“是你叫我早上9点过来的，现在已经9:08分了。”理了理自己被弄乱的头发，他看见Anakin微微眯起眼睛，“热可可在外面，你昨天又画到几点？”

“我不记得了，也许是三点？”Anakin拿起素描本翻起来。

“你这个画画的疯子。”Obi-wan捡起掉在地上的画笔，顺手把旁边的衣服扔在Anakin脸上。

“那你又看书到几点？”

“......至少我不是迟到的那个。”

“几点？”  
翻了个白眼，Obi-wan开口道：“两点半。”

Anakin套上衣服，笑眯眯地道：“彼此彼此。”

拿着画笔和速写本，Obi-wan冲往洗漱间走的人：“我先去画室等你。”

 

 

Anakin叼着热可可的吸管推开画室的门时，Obi-wan正坐在窗边翻看他的速写本，手指微动，纸张摩擦的声音前所未有的悦耳，Anakin看见他笑了起来，手在其中一幅上轻抚。

“你在看什么？”Anakin凑过去。

“这幅画得很好。”Obi-wan笑道，“让我想起你几年前画的《玫瑰》，虽然这次是罂粟，你确实有在找回原来的自己Anakin。”

“我知道。”Anakin的手指擦过罂粟的花瓣，“而且我会越来越好。”

“所以画它的时候你在想什么？”

“热可可。”Anakin扬了扬手上的杯子，别开头，“一样让人上瘾。”

“看来我得多给你带点了。这可是你的灵感之源。”Obi-wan合上素描本，将它放在添置的桌子上，脱下上衣挂在衣架上，“开始吧。”

Obi-wan看见已经放下了热可可的Anakin咽了口唾沫，也许是还含在嘴里的一口吧，他坐在椅子上，又一次毫无戒心地将后背交给Anakin。

“你今天怎么了？”Obi-wan偏过头。

“怎么这么问？”

“今天你的笔触特别平稳。”Obi-wan顿了顿，像是在斟酌词句，“特别......温柔。”

“没什么，只是下定了一些决心。今晚我们去吃什么？”Anakin的手腕碰上Obi-wan的背，他正在脖颈上描绘一朵玫瑰。

“我不知道，你想吃什么？”

“其实我厨艺还不错。”Anakin的声音有些异样的僵硬。

轻轻笑了笑，Obi-wan重新看向窗外任由Anakin在他身上动作，“所以之前出去吃的钱都白花了？”

“我不知道大诗人Kenobi还会吝啬这点小钱？”

“事实是，我是个大方的人。希望你的厨艺确实如你说的那么好。”

 

 

“好了。”Anakin收起画笔,艳红的玫瑰在Obi-wan的肌理上盘根错节，扭曲的身形像在跳一曲狂乱的华尔兹，“就是这个。我得打电话给Ahsoka。”

“Ahsoka?”Obi-wan走到镜子前背过身，斜望的眼睛只能看到一部分画作，却已足够。他的右手盖住自己左肩上的一朵，因刚刚看见的景象微微颤动。癫狂，痴迷，但是温柔，交错的枝节就像是展开的怀抱——像是想要毫无缝隙地拥抱自己。这绝对不是什么对热可可会有的感情。

“就是我那个爱你爱得发疯的朋友。”Anakin听起来兴奋极了，“Ahsoka?我需要你现在过——不，你不能这么和我说话我是你的学长，而且——天啊你能不能晚些再去看电影，我请你。”

Obi-wan看见他头痛地按了按眉心，最后挑着嘴角说出一句：“Obi-wan Kenobi在我这。”

“怎么样？”Obi-wan放下手，笑着问。

“她说马上过来。”Anakin收起手机，“简直不敢想象她会激动成什么样。”

“Anakin。”Obi-wan顿了顿，“画这些玫瑰的时候你在想什么？”

“你还会留下来吃晚饭吗？”Anakin拿起早就冰了的可可，靠着墙，手指不断摩擦杯身。

深吸一口气，Obi-wan笑得淡淡的：“当然，如果我没事的话。Ahsoka多久来？”

“马上。”

“马上是多久？”

“至少需要一个小时。”Anakin像Obi-wan走进一些，手指点上Obi-wan赤裸的手臂，“你从哪里得到写诗的灵感？”

Obi-wan点点头：“生活，或者别人的作品。”

见他同意，Anakin再次拿起画笔，面对着Obi-wan，温热的指腹抚平本来就没有褶皱的肌肤，笔尖在上面一点点地落下：“别人的作品？比如谁？”

Obi-wan闭上嘴，他指了指素描本：“我能试试吗？”

“当然。”Anakin勾勒完一朵花的轮廓，将素描本递过去，“你会削笔吗？”

“我可以试试。”

“还是我来吧。”Anakin掏出随身携带的刀片，蹲在Obi-wan旁边削起来，“所以，谁的作品？”

哑然地张了张嘴，Obi-wan轻轻地笑道：“很多人，从小说到雕塑，还有画作。你的画作。”

Anakin猛地抬起头，正好撞进Obi-wan盈满笑意的双眼，手上的动作因短暂的失神偏离正轨。

“嘶......”Anakin疼得直接松开笔和刀，大滴大滴的鲜血不偏不倚落在地上用来调色的盘子里。

“这都是你的错。”疼得龇牙咧嘴，Anakin用另一只手四处翻找口袋企图发现一张纸或者别的什么能用来包裹伤口。

手腕被Obi-wan握住，Anakin呼吸一滞，脑子里只有身前人的体温与眼眸，笑意与话语：“那我得负起责任了。”

Anakin看见Obi-wan低下头来，舌头从口腔中探出，粉嫩与深红相交，降临的还有柔软的触感和微不足道的痛苦，一切都陷入静止，除了Obi-wan微颤的睫毛。

顾不得手上的疼痛，手掌用力抬起Obi-wan的下巴，Anakin急促地吻了上去，软软的胡子蹭着自己的脸颊，有些痒。他的嘴唇很薄，好像一咬就会破，Anakin的舌头在上面扫过，直接撬开唇齿进入口腔。他的吻有与生俱来的侵略性，Obi-wan不由自主攥紧他的衣服，闭上双眼感受这澎湃的情愫。

“等等。”正是动情时，Obi-wan猛地推开Anakin。

“怎么了？”Anakin皱眉注视着跑向上衣后迅速翻找着什么的Obi-wan。

“纸——”Obi-wan从上衣口袋拿出纸笔，“墨水——墨水——该死的——”急躁地在纸上写着什么，他咬紧下嘴唇，刚准备蘸颜料的笔尖顿住，眉头紧锁。

“为什么不用？”

“会堵笔。”Obi-wan认命地叹口气，“希望我的记性足够好。”

Anakin默了默，弯腰端起盛着自己少量血液的盘子，咽了口唾沫：“Obi-wan。”

“这......”Obi-wan僵在原地，握笔的手指却又紧了几分。

“我不介意。”Anakin将盘子递过去一些，“而且，我可不想一会儿Ahsoka来因为我这里没有墨水储备让世界上少了一篇佳作而杀了我。”

Obi-wan发现Anakin嘴角翘起，从下往上的眼神看起来温顺又乖巧，还带有一丝期待和疯狂。

“你这个疯子。”扯着Anakin的衣领狠狠吻了一瞬，Obi-wan飞快地蘸一下Anakin的鲜血，在纸上落下秀丽的文字。

蹲在旁边的Anakin不由自主屏住呼吸，写诗的Obi-wan看起来有些神圣，连最微弱的声音也像是打扰。

“呼......”停下笔的Obi-wan长出一口气，将笔和纸整齐地收好，回头看向还在望着自己出神的Anakin，“现在你知道我的灵感之源了。”

“从什么时候开始？”

“从最开始。”Obi-wan从大衣里掏出纸巾，走过去包住Anakin的伤口，“你得去消毒还有包扎。”

“具体点。”

头疼地叹了口气：“从你第一幅发表的画开始。”Obi-wan顿了顿，“我曾经的动力是想让Qui认可我，后来出师了有点迷失。我就是在那时看见你的画的Anakin，那副《Mother》里蕴含的情绪令我震惊，让我再一次有了想将一切倾诉于文字的冲动。”视线掠向窗外，他继续道，“我爱你的作品Anakin，我很高兴能变成其中的一部分。”

“只是作品？”Anakin挑眉，嘴角上翘。

翻了个白眼，Obi-wan开口道：“和我去消毒包扎，然后我再回答你这个问题。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你看到这里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强暴车很痛两人都不爽，真的是强暴。注意避让。

Anakin穿着围裙在厨房里做菜，这就是Ahsoka用备用钥匙开门进去后看见的第一个场景，吓得她以为自己的学长撞坏了脑子。

“Skyguy？？？”甚至要怀疑他被外星人夺取身体，Ahsoka慢慢走过去。

“你一定就是Ahsoka。”从左边传来的声音让她顿住脚步。

“你是......”Ahsoka深吸一口气，盯着坐在沙发上赤裸上身的男子，“你就是Obi-wan Kenobi？！？！？”

“是的。”Obi-wan站起来伸出手，“我经常听Anakin提起你。”

“Skyguy没在你面前说我坏话吧？”

“说了，还不少。”皱眉特地绕路挤进两人中间，Anakin将手上端着的牛排放在桌子上。

“嘿，你再这么在Kenobi大师面前贬低我，我就再也不给你照相了！”

“那你就别吃今天的牛排。而且，你为什么不叫我Skywalker大师？”

“做你的梦去吧！”

Ahsoka发誓自己从没见过这么对别人的Anakin，他的厨艺和他的画技一样好，但为了保护双手他几乎从不亲自做饭，更何况花大量时间煎牛排？而且还亲自端上桌，帮那个人拉开椅子，淋上酱汁。上帝啊，她没见Anakin不过一周，这怎么和变了一个人似的。

“Anakin说你的照相技术非常不错。”Obi-wan把牛排切成整齐的小块，一口一个。

“谢谢您的称赞。”Ahsoka笑得很开心，下一秒就变了脸色，“Skyguy把你的叉子从我盘子里拿走！”去他的吧，Skyguy根本就没变。深深地看了Obi-wan和Anakin一眼，Ahsoka了然于心地啃着自己的牛排。

 

 

自从Obi-wan与Anakin确定关系，为了方便Obi-wan搬来Anakin家住已经2个月了，这期间Anakin又重新回归大众的视野，他作出的人体画总因为其中摄人心魂的热情与爱意，甚至还有癫狂，屡次被登上杂志。

记者总是会不厌其烦地问一个问题：“有很多人都想成为你作品的一部分，你没有想过换一个合作者吗？”

而这位重新归来的艺术家的回答总是一样：“我无法在Obi-wan以外的人身上画出作品。”

偶尔也会有新鲜的问题。

“有人说您的画作最近越来越透露出一股疯狂的渴望，请问是心境发生了什么变化吗？”

 

 

“欢迎回来Anakin。”

被叫到名字的人附身与坐在椅子上的Obi-wan交换一个吻，扯去自己的领带，吻得越来越急。

“不行。”Obi-wan别开脸，“我一会儿还有事要出去。”

“什么事？”Anakin又把嘴凑过去，再一次被躲开后只能不满地在脖子上落下细碎的吻，“你答应过只要我去出席这个活动就会好好陪我，你最近在书桌前一坐就是一整天。”

“工作上的事。”Obi-wan咬住嘴唇咽下一声闷哼，“作为补偿，你下次想怎么做都可以。”

“这可是你说的。”Anakin眯了眯眼，最后吻一下Obi-wan的嘴唇，起身离开，背过去的脸是Obi-wan看不见的阴郁。

听见穿衣服的窸窣声，Anakin捏住门框的手紧了紧：“不吃晚饭？今天我下厨。”

“抱歉Anakin。”Obi-wan一边穿鞋一边转过头对Anakin露出一个安抚的笑容，“下次我来做。”

清脆的关门声敲在Anakin心上，他上前去，从猫眼看着Obi-wan走进电梯，开门关门，从楼梯下去，Anakin捏紧的拳头从未松开过。他跟着Obi-wan来到一家高级餐厅，看见他在门口为以为穿着艳丽，甚至有些魅惑的女子开门，两人相视一笑并肩走进去，Anakin冷笑一声，过十分钟左右走进了餐厅。

他特地观察了Obi-wan的位置，从他看不见自己的地方绕过去，在离他不远处的地方坐下，打着手势要了一杯酒。

“我真的很讨厌你Obi-wan。”Anakin听见那个女人这样说。

“我知道。”Obi-wan笑了笑，“但我真的需要你。”

“堂堂Kenobi大师也这样低三下四求人？”

“我没有在求你。”Obi-wan靠上椅背，“Ventress，我这么做只是因为我爱——”

“晚上好Obi-wan。”Anakin的手重重握上Obi-wan的肩，他无法再听下去。

“Anakin？！”Obi-wan惊讶地转头，看见身后的恋人一脸怒容，头疼地道，“你听我说——”

“说什么？说你想和我分手？”Anakin粗暴地抓住Obi-wan的手腕，拉着他站起来。

Obi-wan投给一脸事不关己的Ventress一个求助的眼神。

而这彻底点燃了Anakin的怒火。

他不顾周边人诧异的眼神，将Obi-wan拉出餐厅塞进出租车里。

“Anakin，我——”

“闭嘴Obi-wan。”Anakin用几乎要捏碎骨头的力度握紧Obi-wan伸过来附上自己手背的手，“别逼我在出租车里上你。”

Obi-wan张了张嘴，皱眉闭目，任由Anakin折磨自己的手。

 

 

刚刚打开门，Obi-wan就被Anakin压在墙壁上，撕开定制的西装，衬衣的纽扣被扯得爆散开来，Anakin一口咬上他的脖子。

“Anakin，等等......”

“等你继续骗我？”Anakin冷冷地瞥一眼Obi-wan，带着不屑，“有多久了？”

“我和她其实是在谈——”

“该有两周了吧？”Anakin打断Obi-wan，用领带堵住他的嘴，“你经常打电话到半夜，哦对我差点忘了，我还在你的床头柜里发现一张去法国的机票，下周三的，你就这么迫不及待地想离开我？在我已经离不开你以后？”

“你还不让我做爱。”Anakin的手指不经任何润滑直接捅进Obi-wan的后穴，让他不适地扭了扭腰，“是因为你已经变心了？那我就操到你回心转意为止。”他将Obi-wan推倒在地，栖身压了上去，丝毫不顾忌坚硬的地板会对自己珍惜的人造成什么痛楚。

“呜。”他看见Obi-wan坚决地摇头，狠狠咬上他胸前的茱萸，牙齿大力地摩擦，恨不得将这一点咬下来。

“等不及了？”Anakin脱下Obi-wan的裤子，用皮带将他的手绑在头顶，“别担心，我这就满足你。我会让你永远也离不开我，就算跑得远远的，你的身体也忘不了我。”

双手分开Obi-wan用力合拢的大腿，让紧缩着的后穴呈现在自己面前，Anakin将Obi-wan的腿卡在自己腰间，握住自己和Obi-wan微微抬头的下体上下撸动。

“只不过咬了一下你的乳头就硬了。”Anakin在Obi-wan的大腿上留下一个淤血的咬痕，“这么放荡的身体，你不怕吓着那位女士？她又怎么满足你？”

“你的身体可不是靠前面就能彻底敞开的。”Anakin能罗织出一片天地的手指用足以发疼的力度握住Obi-wan的柱身，看见他因为疼痛扬起脖子，“你和我在一起的几个月里，每天能光用后面高潮多少次，你比我还清楚不是吗？”  
Obi-wan摇着头挣扎，被Anakin重重在屁股侧扇了一巴掌，他发出一声呜咽，别过头去不再看丝毫没有停下打算的人。

“看着我。”Anakin另一只手搬过Obi-wan的头，强迫他眼中映入自己的疯狂，“看好我怎么操你的Obi-wan，看好你的身体有多么放荡，看好你有多么需要我。”

Anakin用自己硬挺的阴茎抵住Obi-wan未经任何润滑开拓的后穴，在后者惊慌的扭动中尽根操了进去。Obi-wan疼得拱起身子，泪水砸在地上，刚刚硬起来的阴茎又迅速软下去，他感到后穴一阵疼痛温热，紧接着的是麻木。

“别装了Obi-wan。”Anakin的指腹蹭过Obi-wan的马眼，“无论有多疼，你都能欲仙欲死。你喜欢我给予的一切，不是吗？”

粗大的阴茎就着Obi-wan下体流出的血艰难地进出，Anakin疼得皱眉却仍旧保持着原来的速率。

“呜......！呜！”

“你是爽得受不了还是有话想说？”Anakin冷笑着重重操进Obi-wan的身体，“你在说什么？你这张嘴不是很能言善辩——唔！”

脸猝不及防地被身下人一个肘击砸在头顶，Anakin揉了揉后脑，有些发懵。

“你打我？”他咬咬牙，重新将Obi-wan的手按回去，骨肉与地板重击发出巨大的声响，Anakin第一次在Obi-wan眼中发现毫不掩饰的怒气，“你因为那个女人生我的气，这可真是让人意外。”

他看见Obi-wan因为自己的话语惊讶地睁大眼睛，下一秒就感到天旋地转，还有下体的钝痛，冰冷的地板。Obi-wan骑在Anakin身上，保持着下体相连的姿势，移动双臂拿下堵住唇舌的领带。

“你连我在气什么都不知道了？”Obi-wan见Anakin要开口，把还带着唾液的领带砸在Anakin脸上，“你现在和强奸有什么区别。”

“还是有区别的。你的心不想要我，身体却将我咬得死死的。”Anakin就着这个姿势向上顶弄，“荡妇。”

Anakin的神色比起嘲讽，更像是受伤的野兽，透出一股子同归于尽的气息，让Obi-wan叹了口气，忍着身后的疼痛道：“她叫Asajj Ventress。我和她没什么关系，只不过是——”

“只不过是老情人？”Anakin一口咬住Obi-wan伸过来像是要贴上自己脸庞的手，牙齿深入皮血，下一秒就要溢出鲜红。

“Anakin你能不能不要老是这么偏激？”疼得皱眉，Obi-wan只是扣紧自己的指节。  
“我偏激？”Anakin身上的怒气几乎要烧光这个房间的空气，他深吸一口气，痛苦的神情化成实体，“我可不这么认为Obi-wan。想方设法留住自己爱的人有什么错？你如果敢逃，我发誓会把你关起来。”

“听听你自己在说什么胡话。”

“那我们可以现在就试试看。”Anakin突然起身双手掐住Obi-wan的脖子，越收越紧。

“Anakin？！”Obi-wan不敢置信地看着自己的爱人，入眼的只有一片疯狂，氧气从肺部抽离，身前的人却毫无放手的意思，Obi-wan抬起试图推开Anakin的手扬起狠砸在他帅气的脸庞上，金属的皮带扣划破嘴角，红色顺着下巴的弧度滴在两人中间。

Anakin松开Obi-wan，指腹擦过自己嘴角，他看了一眼自己流出的血，陷入沉默。

Obi-wan大口喘着气，站起身来，破裂后穴中的艳红顺着大腿肌肉的轮廓流淌。他淡淡地看了看呆坐在地上的Anakin，转身往门边走。被皮带捆住的双手一起握住门把，冰冷的触感让他平静了几分。开门，关门，坐电梯，整理好衣服，打车回家，不，打车去Qui家，或者Satine，谁都好，去一个Anakin找不到的地方，睡一觉，然后忘了他。

手刚刚用力，身后就传来急促的脚步声，还没来得及回头，下一秒就被按在了门板上，口中探入的手指带有浓重的血腥味。

“唔——Ana——”双手拉扯Anakin的手臂，想让他远离自己。

身后的人没有言语，手指插得更深，压住Obi-wan的舌头，深得让他快要吐出来。挣扎扭动的身体被禁锢在门与肉体之间，双腿被强制分开，滚烫的性器抵住入口。Obi-wan回忆起刚才深入体内的疼痛，挣扎得越发厉害，拼命地摇头。

全力的抵抗对身后的人没有丝毫作用，巨大且硬挺的阴茎破体而入，将Obi-wan的身体钉在门板上。

Obi-wan的背僵硬地弓起，指甲在Anakin的手上留下几道血痕，口腔下意识用力合上，口中的血腥味更加浓重，合着下体的疼痛一起冲入神经。他发出一声闷哼，额头砸在门上，身体止不住地颤抖。

Anakin没有丝毫怜惜地进出，刻意避开Obi-wan的敏感点，忽视肠壁的排斥，强势地拓开他的躯体，力度大得像要将他捅穿。

不一样，这和刚才不一样。Obi-wan眼神空洞地看着地面。

Anakin的手指被Obi-wan咬得发麻，他咬住Obi-wan的后颈，那个他无数次吻过的地方，单手环住Obi-wan的腰，机械地抽插，疼得感受不到性的欢愉。

Anakin松开牙齿，另一只手盖住自己刚才留下的痕迹，将Obi-wan按倒在地，脸颊与地面紧紧贴合。Obi-wan顺从地闭上眼，神色漠然，任由身后的人不带感情地操弄自己的身体，像野兽一样交媾。

身前的阴茎一直疲软着，后穴被摩擦得失去知觉，Obi-wan记不得Anakin射了几次，或许一次也没有射，大滴大滴的汗水落在地上，冰凉的。最后的记忆，是近在眼前的地板，还有口中萦绕不散的铁锈味。

 

 

Obi-wan醒来时第一眼看见的是十指绞紧，将头埋得很低的Anakin。

“Anakin……”刚想起身，下体的疼痛就席卷上全身，让他差点痛叫出声，随之而来的还有昨天的记忆。

“Obi-wan。”Anakin抬起的眼里全是血丝，他伸手去想握住Obi-wan放在床边的手，却在下一秒被躲开，他抿了抿嘴，低着头，“对不起。”

“Ventress是我的大学同学，办过很多次国际画展，我找她是想给你一个更广阔的平台。那张机票是给你的，我还有工作不能立刻和你一起去，准备晚点再买票。你还有什么要问的？”

“为什么不告诉我。”Anakin捏住被子的一角。

“你总是抱怨我不够浪漫。”Obi-wan拿起Anakin放在旁边的自己的衣服，以不拉扯到伤口的最快速度穿起来，“我想这就是你所谓的浪漫？”

“对不起。”Anakin的声音有些颤抖，“如果我让你别走——”

“你会再强暴我一次?”Obi-wan淡淡地瞟了一眼Anakin，伸手从他身旁拿起自己的手机，“如果你没有别的问题。”他将手机揣进口袋，打开卧室的房门。

“再见Anakin。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车很难吃了...希望没有引起不适。感谢你看到这里。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到这里。


End file.
